


Can I call you Daddy?

by BenjyLovesCloud



Series: ABO DC Universe [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Eobard, Alpha Harrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Henry Wells, Barry has Daddy Issues, Blow Jobs, Cinnamon Roll Barry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Barry, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rich Boy Barry, Self-Lubrication, Slut Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Barry Allen's mother is murdered and his father is wrongfully sent to prison for it. Who adopts Barry Allen? Not other than Dr Harrison Wells. Barry grows up to be a spoilt rich kid who finds himself wanting to mate his adoptive father. The only man he had ever loved.andEobard realizes that killing Barry will lead to his inevitable death so he travels back in time to adopt Barry Allen and raise and groom him as his own son that would never betray him."I come here to destroy you, and then to get home I have to be the one who creates you. Huh. But I will say, it's been an education, watching you grow up all these years - science fairs and soccer games - no hint, no sign, no trace of the man you will be one day - for whom I have nothing but hate" - Eobard intends to change that. After all the Flash was his hero.I will go down with this ship.





	1. Adoption

**"I come here to destroy you, and then to get home I have to be the one who creates you. Huh. But I will say, it's been an education, watching you grow up all these years - science fairs and soccer games - no hint, no sign, no trace of the man you will be one day - for whom I have nothing but hate. And to be clear, nothing is forgiven. There will be a reckoning, I promise you, Barry Allen, then you will die."**

* * *

 

“No! I, It wasn’t him! I swear. It was the man in yellow. Please my dad didn’t do it!” Barry cried as the police held him back. Tears streamed down his eyes. He saw it. He wasn’t crazy. It was a man dressed in yellow who was as fast as lightening. No one believed him. No one did.

* * *

 

One week later Barry was pouting at his new dilemma “Barry you know I’m coming back for you, son?” Joe held his hand as they walked to the Orphanage “Apparently social services don't believe I’m capable of financially supporting two kids but as soon as I get that promotion in three months time I’ll be able to bring you home. I promise”

“I know” Ten years old Barry looked crestfallen “I’m going to miss you and Iris”

“Barry! Iris and I will visit you every week. Just make sure to phone Iris and tell her what you want us to bring every week okay?” He ruffled Barry’s hair gently as they entered the reception area. The receptionist looked at them rudely and glared at Barry who squeaked and hid behind Joe’s leg.

“Can I help you?” she asked as she leaned forward which terrified Barry.

“Yes I’m here to drop of Barry Allen” He pulled out his ID “I am Alpha Joe West”

She nodded and handed Joe a clipboard as she picked up her telephone “Fill this form out and I’ll call for Dr Lena, she is the owner of this home”

Joe nodded and took the form to fill out Barry’s information whiles Barry wandered the lobby looking at paintings. One was really pretty. It was a crying child and a man offering his hand to help the child up, reassuring. He sighed.

“I see you like that one. I painted it” a voice came from behind him. He whipped his head around to see a lady in a pencil skirt and shirt with a bow “You must be Barry Allen” she smiled.

Joe walked up to them “Dr Lena? I am Joe West. I’m Barry’s neighbour and a family friend. I want to adopt him but social services have decided that until I’m more financially stable, I won’t be able to. Is it... Is it possible for Barry not to be adopted for the next three months?”

“Well if suitable parents come for him, he will be encouraged to stay with them for a few months to decide if he likes them. If he doesn’t he will be brought back. It is ultimately the child’s decision however we try and put them with families as quick as possible” She accepted the clipboard Joe handed her.

“Well Barry is an Omega and I don't want him in a family that would take advantage of ... that” he murmured not wanting to explain Omega trafficking and Omega houses that buy Omega children in front of Barry.

“Yes well we do thorough background checks on all families and we monitor the child with the family for the first year, the child will have the right to reject families so if he isn’t comfortable with anyone and would rather be with you he can reject families until you are able to adopt him. Furthermore, children Barry’s age are unlikely to be adopted quickly so I’m sure he will be staying here till you are able to take him home” she smiled “We do prefer families that have an established relationship with the child”

Joe nodded as he discussed a few things with her. Barry was terrified when she placed her hand on his shoulders “Well Mr Allen? It’s time to say goodbye to Mr West”

Barry dived for a hug straight into the man’s arms. “Come back for me please” he sobbed.

Joe nodded and wiped the boys tears “Yes I will I promise”

Barry sobbed as Joe left. He was so scared. He just wanted to go home, back into his mommy’s arms.

“Come Barry, let’s show you to your room okay?” she asked as she led the sniffling boy to his room. “You’re lucky you get your own room but if you make friends in the yard outside you can ask one of the other kids if they want to be your roommate”

Barry whimpered. He didn’t care about friends. In three months Joe was going to come get him and he would be out of here. He was led into a decent sized room with cream walls and wooden furniture. It was nice. Nothing too fancy but it was nice and Barry liked it. His bed was a small single sized bed with plain cream pillows and a teddy bear on the bed. It was nothing like the scary orphanages in the movies. It looked comfortable. He sat on his bed and looked around. It would take time to adjust to. Dr Lena waved at him from the door “Well honey if you need anything you can just call, now dinner is in two hours, the bathroom is straight down this hall and you can go play with the kids outside since school is over, I’ll see you at dinner”

He nodded as she left and stood up to look outside. Kids were playing on monkey-bars, slides, swings and even in the small basketball court. He shyly went outside and watched the kids play. He wanted to play to but was too scared to approach anyone. The alpha kids looked mean and the Beta’s were playing tag and the Omega’s were having tea parties and he saw some playing on the swings. He frowned. Nobody even noticed him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a boy hugging his teddy tightly “A-are you new?”

Barry nodded cautiously.

“M-my n-name is Julian Albert. I am nine years old! I’m also new. I came in yesterday” He said softly “Would you like to be my friend?”

Barry nodded “My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, but you can call me Barry, I’m ten” He grinned proudly as the boy sat next to him “Do you want to be my roommate?”

The boy nodded furiously and hugged his teddy tightly “Yes please. Jason is so mean to me and tore my dress, Alpha’s are so mean”

Barry nodded “Yeah”

Dinner was okay. At least he had a friend. He found that some kids were staying here for many years without a family choosing them. They preferred to stick together rather than associate with the new kids. Al moved his stuff to Barry’s room with the help of some nurses. He couldn’t wait to see Iris again.

* * *

 

The next morning he was woken up be Al shaking him “Wake up Barry! I heard someone will get adopted today. Can you believe it? Wake up. Put your best clothes on Madam Jenkins says we have to impress the family that comes”

Barry sighed. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to stay with anyone but Joe. He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and followed Al to the main common room where he noticed twelve kids around his age standing in a row excitedly. Barry and Al joined them. Kid’s stood up straight with polished shoes, neatly combed hair and grins on their elated faces.

Dr Lena smiled at them “Okay kids, someone very important has come so I want you all to be on your best behaviour”

“Yes Doctor Lena!” The all announced in chorus.

Suddenly a man dressed in a fine black suit and handsome bed hair with thick framed glasses walked in. His shoes were immaculate... he... he was just perfect and polished. He was... Barry’s jaw dropped open. This was Dr Harrison Wells. CEO of Star Labs and one of the greatest Physicists of their time! His hero! He suddenly felt self conscious. He noticed himself. He should have worn better shoes. He should have combed his hair like the other kids.

“Doctor Wells” Dr Lena hugged him “It’s good to see you again. Thanks again for the donation you made last month”

He nodded “It was not a problem. Now is this all the kids between age’s eight to twelve?”

“Yes. All are fantastic bright kids” Barry could tell that Dr Lena didn’t want to mess this up since Dr Wells was obviously a big sponsor to the Orphanage “All would make perfect heirs, they have a 70% average in Science and Math”

Dr Wells pulled out a newspaper “I want this kid. Barry Allen. I believe his mother died a week ago and his father is in prison?” he asked as he skimmed through the newspaper article of Nora Allen’s death again.

She bit her lip gently. Barry wanted to live with Mr West. “Are you sure? We have many children. Don't you want to see some of them?”

“No. I want this child? Would that be a problem?” He asked calmly with an underlying threat.

“No. Not at all” She turned to Barry “Barry dear. Please come over here”

Barry blushed deeply as he walked forward almost stumbling on his feet. This was his idol. The man he looked up to so much. He even had a poster of Dr Wells on his bedroom wall back home. He could feel himself get dizzy when he stopped in front of Wells.

Dr Wells crouched down and with a kind smile he placed his hands on the boy’s trembling shoulders “Hello Barry, my name is Harrison Wells, would you like to stay with me?”

Barry twiddled with his fingers “Uhm... well okay, c-can I call Joe and tell h-him?”

Dr Lena smiled “Of course honey, and remember it’s only for two months then you can decide if you want to stay there forever”

Barry nodded “Thank you ma’am”

* * *

 

A few days later Barry was packing his stuff away with Albert sobbing “I’m going to miss you Bawwy” He sobbed.

Barry petted his hair “its okay Albie, I’ll visit. Dr Wells is the coolest person on earth. He will let me come visit you I promise!”

“Really?” He asked wiping his tears away.

“Yes really” Barry smiled as he stuffed his stuffed brown bear in his bag that Dr Lena said he could keep.

“Barry?” Albert blushed looked down and clutching his blanket “Would you be my boyfwend?”

Barry grinned widely “Of course I will. I will come and marry you as soon as I can!”

Dr Lena walked in “Barry, Dr Wells and Mr West are waiting for you”

Barry nodded and followed her to the lobby. He blushed at the sight of Dr Wells. The Alpha was so handsome and cool! Well it wasn’t cool when Joe and Dr Wells broke out into a fist fight and were pulled apart by the guards.

“You sick bastard! I don't care what you say. Barry is an Omega. I know you rich folk and what you use Omega’s for! You aren’t even married don't tell me you just want to be a father all of a sudden” Joe growled.

“You’re the sick one. I have come seeking an apprentice to raise and take care off. Barry fits the bill with his remarkable results in school and fascination with Star Labs. I have no disturbing intentions. I will bring Barry up well so what exactly is your problem?” asked Dr Wells as he fixed his glasses.

“The problem is-”

“Ahem” Dr Lena cleared her throat.

Joe turned and walked towards Barry “Barry! You don't have to go with him. Just give me 2 more months, that’s when DI Elmer retires and I take over. Then I can afford to have you stay with Iris and I”

“Barry, didn’t you want me to explain string theory to you?” asked Dr Wells who smirked when Barry’s eyes lit up at that.

Dr Lena sighed “Barry is going for two months Mr West. After that he can decide if he wants to stay or come back”

A guy in a black suit took Barry’s bags and loaded it into Dr Well’s car “Well then. It is settled. Let’s go home Mr Allen” the Alpha took his hand “I can show you the Lab if you want...” Joe heard the other Alpha as they walked towards the car.

Barry turned around and smiled “Joe! I’ll see you soon isn’t?”

Joe laughed “Of course Barry don't forget me”

Barry nodded and climbed into the sleek back Audi as he drove away with the man he had so much respect and admiration for.

 


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some underage stuff in it so don't read if you're not into that stuff!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

Barry stared at the mansion in wonder. Everything was polished and too perfect for Barry to comprehend. Barry looked up at Harrison who seemed to be proudly smirking at Barry’s elated face “So do you want to see your bedroom?”

Barry nodded as Harrison, his idol, took his hand and gently led him to a room on the third level of the house. Barry felt overwhelmed. The room was huge. Unnecessarily huge and he had his own bathroom and walk in closet. He didn’t even have enough clothes to fill even 1/8th of a part of that closet “Thank you Dr Wells! This is super awesome!”

“Isn’t it? If you need anything just ask me, toys, clothes, food... anything I will get for you” He ruffled Barry’s hair gently.

“T-thanks” He turned to see Harry leaving “D-Dr Wells... Where are you going?”

“Barry, as much as I’d love to stay with you, I need to get back to work. Do you need anything?” He asked.

“Can I come with you?” He asked softly “I would like to see S.T.A.R Labs please”

Harry sighed as he watched the Omega’s puppy dog eyes “Fine, but no making noise. I’m going to work”

Barry nodded as they left for STAR Labs. When they got out of their car there were reporters swarming at the entrance of the building.

“Dr Wells, tell us! Is this the young boy you have adopted?” a reporter cried holding a recorder out.

Another reporter pushed through “Dr Wells will you be mating the young Omega you have adopted?”

“Is the young Omega your heir or will he birth your future heir?”

“How old is he?”

“Will he run STAR Labs when he is older?”

“Did you take him as a mate or slave?” someone yelled.

Dr Wells stood still with Barry clutching nervously to Harrisons suit jacket. “This is now my son. Bartholomew Henry Wells. He will be the heir of STAR Labs. I have not yet decided on whether I will take him as a mate but for now I just wish for Barry to live a good life as my son and he will be the future of not just my company but of science” He chuckled “However this is not set in stone, Barry has to still decide if he wishes to live with me” He ruffled Barry’s hair kindly.

One reported shoved his microphone recorder into Barry’s face “Mr Barry Wells, do you want to stay with Dr Wells?”

Barry blushed nodding “Y-yes I like Dr Wells, he is kind and intelligent and the greatest Alpha I have ever known”

“Awww” A few female reporters smiled “The boy is smitten”

Harrison sighed “That is all” He turned to enter his building as the guards pushed away any nosy reporter attempting to fish more answers out of them.

* * *

 

Joe looked at the news “Just look at that smug asshole, holding Barry’s hand as if Barry is a pretty little accessory. He even admitted about his intentions of breeding Barry is unknown at this point. I bet that’s why he adopted Barry. That sick bastard”

“Hey Joe” Smith asked “What’s so wrong about him adopting Barry”

“Come one Smith, the man is a single widower and an Alpha” He crossed his arms “Why would an Alpha go out of his way to adopt an Omega of marriageable age?”

“Joe, you’re an Alpha widower and you also wish to adopt Barry...” Smith pointed out.

Joe growled “I practically raised Barry when his father travelled and his mother worked till late hours. He is like a son to me and besides I have a Beta daughter, I know how to father submissive children. I know Barry’s heat should be coming soon and he is living alone with an unfamiliar Alpha!”

“What if Barry wants to mate with Dr Wells?”

“Barry is a child, of course he wants to mate his wealthy idol that spoils him with whatever he wants but that doesn’t make it right. He is going to grow up and regret it. He won’t be able to make friends in school, date, go to prom, live like a normal kid. Instead he will end up pregnant and housebound if he mates an Alpha so young, besides Barry is much too young to be mating and having babies. This is not what his parents would have wanted”

 

* * *

 

“Dr Wells, can you explain to me how to make brine reacts with a metal compound to create a corroded poisonous substance?” Barry asked as he sat on the sofa in Dr Well’s office.

“You want me to explain how _rust_ is created?” Eobard asked annoyed. He came back in time, adopted this kid only to be nagged with unnecessary questions that he was certain Barry understood.

“I mean I kind of understand the basic idea but I just want to understand exactly why some metals would react that way when others don’t” To be honest he just wanted to hear Dr Wells speak.

“Mr Allen, do you want me to show you around the labs?” He asked as he put his paperwork down and stood up. He was already so fed up with this brat. How will he survive the next seven years till Barry becomes the Flash?

Barry nodded excitedly as he followed Eobard out of the room and through the building.

“This is the Biological Science Department, they are currently working on cloning and cures for various ailments” He took Barry through the Lab and Barry looked around in fascination and absorbed every word Harrison said. He was so excited and everyone he met was so kind to him.

After going through various Labs, Harrison smiled “This is the main lab; this is where the magic happens. The Physics Lab. The place where theoretical physicists such as me would work with Application Physicists to develop new inventions or theories to be published and the Engineering Lab next door is where they physically build the idea that us theoretical physicists come up with”

Barry’s eyes sparkled “Are you working on the particle accelerator here?”

“No that’s in a separate Lab but it’s still just a theory of mine, I have yet to complete the equations, I plan to have it finished in seven years time but as you know: Things are easier said than done” Harrison looked at one of the employees white board of equations, picking up a marker and correcting the equation for them.

Barry blushed “I... I t-think that you will accomplish your goal... i-if anyone can make such a great scientific break through it’s you Dr Wells” He looked down submissively. This was not the Barry Eobard was used to. In the previous timeline Barry as the Flash was head strong and refusing to bow to any Alpha. He figured young Barry is more fragile than the strong man he grows up to be in the future.

“Thank you Barry” He crouched down “I was thinking since we are legally changing your surname to Wells it would be odd if you call me that. How about calling me Harrison?”  


Barry gasped. Calling an Alpha by their name was disrespectful and they probably wouldn’t mate you if you did. “I will call you A-Alpha Harrison if that’s okay with you?”

“If that makes you comfortable Barry” He smiled and looked at his watch “I can’t believe the whole day went touring the Labs. Time to go home Barry”

* * *

 

Three weeks had gone by quickly. Barry was an eager little kid lapping up Eobard’s words like a hungry puppy. His need for knowledge was quite endearing, especially since Barry seemed to be hanging of every piece of wisdom he had to offer. It was like having a mini Eobard Thawne. Eobard himself was a very curious child. Granted he was more intelligent than Barry is considering he was a kid from the future at the time but the curiosity was all too familiar to Eobard.

Barry never questioned his decisions nor had he ever opposed him and Eobard was quite satisfied with that. He did want Barry growing up under his influence after all and it was going well.

“Alpha! I don't want to go to school. I’m feeling sick” Barry cried.

Harrison sighed as he poured himself some brandy “Barry, you have skipped school four times in two weeks just so that I stayed at home with you, and remember when Dr Allison said that you didn’t have a fever or the flu? I had been set back a whole day of signing papers at work because you faked being sick”

Barry whimpered “But I really am sick! Honest! Look, feel me!” He grabbed Harrison’s hand and placed it on his forehead “T-this is my second heat Alpha!” He blushed looking up at Harrison through is pretty long eyelashes.

Eobard gulped “H-Heat?”

Eobard Thawne. A Professor in Theoretical Physics, a Doctor of Astrophysics and a Doctor of Metahuman Sciences understood many things in the world. He was even knowledgeable about matters outside his field of study. However if there is one thing he had never dealt with is a kid in heat. In the future Omega children are on a strict yearly inoculation preventing them from ever having heats as heats in the future is seen as an unnecessary primal phase that humans can live without and function on a better level. It also prevented rapes and overpopulation. Alpha’s are leaders in his time, unlike now with Feminism and Omega Rights activists, Alpha Men in the future gain back their control and any Omega caught in heat is immediately taken to the Army to be bred by an Alpha Soldier for their insolence of going in public in heat but here it was quite common. People enjoyed their heats with their mates and Omega’s were not encouraged to suppress their heat. Animals.

“Uhm okay, Barry do you have your uhm O-Omega supplies?” Eobard was beet red and embarrassed. How did he not foresee this problem with raising an Omega kid? He was on the verge of panic! Barry needed stuff... like Omega stuff... like pads to soak his fluids and cooling salves right? And other stuff...

“I don't have anything since we haven’t gone shopping yet” Barry whined.

Eobard stuttered “W-well y-yes. Do you want me to call up Elizabeth my secretary to take you shopping?”

Barry whimpered “I don't want to g-go out in heat without my A-Alpha”

Eobard nodded. That made sense. Anyone could try and harm an Omega in heat out in public. “O-okay Barry, I will take you but uhm... use my sweater to mask your heat scent a little okay?” He nervously pulled off his black sweater leaving a black T-shirt on himself as he handed it to the Omega who grabbed it earnestly and put it on. Harrison grabbed his keys and wallet and drove Barry to the supermarket.

Barry was beet red. It was kind of embarrassing having the great Dr Harrison Wells walk with him through aisles for Omega supplies but he was okay with it. He wanted to be Dr Well’s future mate and from what people have been saying at school and at STAR Labs Barry believed that the Alpha might’ve adopted him to mate him so he had to learn not to be embarrassed about these things.

Barry stopped in front of the pads and pointed at the bright pink packet on the highest shelf called _“Omega Fluid retaining pads, ultra absorptive, for teens”_ Harrison gaped. How disgusting. Did he really have to be here? Barry couldn’t reach it so Harrison reached up and grabbed two packs and tossed it into the basket Barry was carrying as quick as he could before anyone saw him.

He was unlucky because two ladies next to him giggled “Oh are you two newly mated?”

“H-he is just a child!” Harrison gasped. The 21st century was rife with child marriages,

“Oh don't be shy. I know how you Alphas are.” She looked at Barry “When my husband and I first mated he was too shy to even look at a pad but now after ten years of marriage he is shameless, grabbing what I need without worrying about what people think of him holding pink Submissive supplies”

The other lady giggled “It’s so sweet that your mate makes you wear his clothes. My husband stopped doing that after our honeymoon stage. I miss it”

Barry looked shyly at the ground too embarrassed to look up.

“You treat your young Omega well understand?” The lady poked Eobard’s shoulder to emphasise their words and walked away. Usually anyone who touched the Reverse Flash like that would have their hearts ripped out faster than one beat of the heart but he was so embarrassed about the conversation that he quietly watched them walk away.

Barry had walked around acquiring his much needed supplies and medication to get ready for his heat with a terrified, scarred Alpha weakly pulling out his wallet and paying for the items and fleeing from the store.

The drive back home was awkward. Barry was stinking of pheromones and Harrison could barely concentrate on the road. He could feel himself strain in his pants, purely biological.

“Barry could you open the window?” he asked.

Barry nodded deliriously, just barely managing to understand the request as he opened his window. “A-Alpha t-they thought we were m-mates”

Harrison nodded “That’s what people assume if a non related Alphas and Omegas are together”

“Do you not have a mate?” Barry asked while fidgeting in his seat.

“I’m a widower as you know Barry” He rolled his eyes.

“Do you want a mate?” Barry asked shyly grinding down on the car seat.

“No” He growled “Now just stay silent till we get home” He was having hard time breathing with Barry’s fertile young virginal scent.

“A-Alpha I need-”

“Shhh we are almost home” He sped up the car “You can sort yourself out in your room Omega. I don't get why they don't make suppressants for kids your age! You age Omega’s need it the most!”

Once they got home Eobard carried Barry to his bedroom “Uhm Okay just... try to sleep this out. I will bring fruit for you later okay?”

Barry nodded as he slipped under his cool sheets with the air conditioner on high cooling his body. The slick between his thighs and the ache of his hole bothered him but his mother always told him that only his Alpha mate gets to touch him there.

Harrison walked to his room and slumped on his bed “This was such a bad idea... I almost forgot that the Flash is an Omega”

* * *

 

The next five days were torture with Eobard wanking himself raw in the toilet. This is something he would never resort to but an Omega in heat in the room next to him did things to his body and mind that he couldn’t comprehend. He had never been in the same house as an Omega in heat before. In the future his sister is an Omega but Omega’s are given strong suppressants to prevent heats from their first heat so in the future some Omega’s even go their entire lives never experiencing a heat.

He groaned as he felt himself cum spurt after spurt in the toilet bowl. He hissed as he rode out his orgasm and massaged his knot. “Fuck!”

He tucked his flaccid cock back into his jeans and washed his hands before leaving his room only to see Barry sitting and playing video games the lounge without a shirt on “Barry? What are you doing out of the room?”

“I’m feeling much better now and I was hungry” He shrugged.

Harrison sniffed the air. His scent was almost diminished. Finally it was fucking over. He tried to spend as much time at work to avoid Barry but Barry would call him crying afraid to be home alone in heat forcing Harrison to stay with him. “Barry put a shirt on its indecent for an Omega to be shirtless in front of an Alpha” he sighed and sat down next to Barry.

“B-but you’re my new Daddy so it’s okay”

Harrison almost choked on air “Uh...”

“C-can I call you Daddy?” Barry asked shyly.

“The adoption isn’t finalized Barry, I don't think it’s appropriate” He murmured.

Barry huffed “But I want to stay with you! I like staying with you!”

“What about Detective West, Mr Allen?”

Barry stood up and sat on Harrison’s lap “My name is Barry Wells now and I enjoy staying with you. I love Joe but I want you to teach me physics”

Harrison stared at the Omega. His eyes were glazed over. Horny. Barry was riddled with arousal all of a sudden. His heat wasn’t completely over but it was subsiding today. Something must have triggered it!

“A-alpha y-you smell so good down here” Barry whined and reached down to palm Dr Well’s crotch.

Harrison grit his teeth _‘ He can get the smell of my earlier activities’_

Barry moaned as he grinded on Harrison’s crotched “M-more” He whined.

Harrison felt a barrage of pheromones hit him and he snarled. Alpha instinct taking over he grabbed the boy and tossed him on the couch leaning over him. He licked the boy’s delicious neck taking delight in the loud cry the Omega gave him. He growled “You slut. You’ve been trying to seduce me all week” He bit Barry’s ear and captured the boy’s lips in his mouth kissing him harshly.

“D-Dr Wells” Barry moaned in the kiss.

Eobard froze. This was the Flash. His enemy. He wasn’t going to fuck the The Flash! Not to mention Barry was just an innocent child. He needed Barry’s trust so that Barry wouldn’t betray him in the future. He growled and pulled away “Barry... I... this was just the heat. Go have a bath your heat is almost over so a bath will wash away your heat scent that was distracting us.”

“B-but Alpha!”

“Now!” He growled.

“Y-yes Alpha” He whimpered and walked away. One day. One day Barry will get Harrison to mate him... maybe if he grows older and prettier Dr Wells would like him.

Barry nodded to himself. He was going to try absolutely hard to be a good Omega for Dr Wells. No one will get in his way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Levi/Eren fics. Check out my new one on my profile featuring merman!Eren


	3. Barry Wells - Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while since i updated however, I have not been getting any feedback from the readers, so I haven't really been motivated to write. I will continue the story if i see a bigger response and feedback in terms of comments o please guys.
> 
> After reading please don't forget to comment your thoughts.

Sixteen year old Barry pulled up in his red convertible Ferrari as a forest green Audi sportsback pulled up beside him. Barry got out at the same time the owner of the Audi came out and Barry rushed into his arms “Ollie! We finally got our first cars. I’ve been waiting forever.”

Oliver smirked as they walked into school and met up with their friend Julian. Julian was the heir to a noble family in England. He was Barry’s best friend in the orphanage and Oliver was his secret love interest. This school wasn’t just any school. Only the best of the best went here. Only the richest of the richest attended school here. Granted he wasn’t the richest here, a student named Bruce Wayne was but that kid never came to school anyway because he lived all the way in Gotham so he self studied. To say that Barry was spoilt was an understatement. Being the son of one of the wealthiest men in the world and a best friend who was equally wealthy, Barry was never short of anything in his life but there was one thing he wanted. Dr Harrison Wells. He had been waiting for so long and trying so hard and the man didn’t show the slightest interest in mating him.

“Hey Ollie, Julian I want to go shopping after school.” Barry stated as he opened his wooden locker and stuffed his bag in.

Oliver sighed “I’m sitting this one out. You two can go.”

“Awww why?’ asked Barry as he pouted slightly “Who is going to take care of us poor Omega’s?”

“Don't use that line on me, you two will be fine, get some bodyguards to go with you. I have football and archery after school.” Oliver grabbed his books “See ya’ll later.”

“Barry, we just went shopping last week.” Julian rolled his eyes. Honestly Barry’s insane crush was getting out of hand.

“Yeah but Daddy didn’t even look at me in my denim shorts, he was just like ‘Go cover your legs’ Ugh he is so boring. I’m going to buy something he can’t resist me wearing.”  Barry pushed the class door as he sat down. Omega and Alpha classes was separate and the room gave off a sweet smell full of Omega’s.

Julian laughed “First of all don't call him Daddy; I know you’re not saying it in an innocent way and second of all you should give up. I think that man is emotionally constipated.”

Barry huffed “Yeah but he is so handsome and intelligent, he his getting closer and closer to solving string theory and creating his particle accelerator.”

Julian shrugged “I guess we can go looking for outfits for the school ball while we are at it.”

“Who’re you going with Julian?” Barry asked.

Barry shrugged “Not sure yet, Ollie asked me but I know you want to go with him so I said no.”

“I think he likes you Barry.” Julian said softly. His voice cracking and sounded so heartbroken.

Barry rolled his eyes “Don't be ridiculous, Olli and I have been friends for six years, he just asked me because it would be easier than going around asking a random Omega but you’re our friend too, I’m sure if he saw you around first he would have asked you too.”

“Alright students settle down, class is about to begin.”

 

 

* * *

“Okay so where to first?” asked Julian.

“First we go to Levi’s, Zara and then Victoria Secrets!” He whispered softly not wanting anyone to hear.

“You know he is never going to see you in lingerie.” Julian stated rolling his eyes.

Barry sighed as they walked into Levi’s “I know right? He is such a prude, he even makes me wear a T shirt when we are swimming or chilling in the hot tub. Like what the hell? I don't have boobs yet.”

“He just cares. He is your father now.” Julian stated and picked up a pair of skinny jeans.

Barry’s eyes lit up at a pair of booty shorts that also had rips on the thigh area which could give the slightest glimpse of his panties. “Oh yes!”

“Oh no! No no no no no!” Julian pulled it away “Remember last time, the daily drama newspaper caught you wearing sheer black jumpsuit with no underwear and Dr Wells grounded you for a whole week! Don't be a skank.”

“Aww but he is the only one that is going to see me in it I promise.” He grabbed the shorts and hugged it to his chest. “I’m going to wear this and he is definitely going to pup me this time and I promise you can be godmother!”

Julian rolled his eyes and let go of the shorts “Whatever, when this backfires and he avoids you for another week.”

“Look that only happened because I was in heat and tried to blow him, I won’t go that far again. Besides-”

“Barry?” a voice came from behind.

Barry turned around to glare at whoever was interrupting him before pausing slightly “Oh hey Iris right?”

“Yeah” She smiled “It’s so good to see you.” She leaned in for a hug and Barry patted her shoulder awkwardly till she pulled away. She looked to Julian and stuck out her hand “Hi I’m Iris West”

Julian nodded and looked at a pair of jeans “Yeah I’m Julian Albert.”

She awkwardly put her hand down. This kid was probably the son of Earl Albert and the Countess Albert.

“Dad and I tried calling you to visit you but the secretary that answers didn’t want to give us your personal number.” She said sadly.

Barry nodded “She isn’t allowed to, it’s only reserved for my friends and family.”

She looked taken aback by that statement. They were family. They were friends. She hadn’t seen him in over six years. “Well uhm, I’m hosting my seventeenth birthday party next week, you should come and bring Julian along if you want. It’s going to be small, just friends and family.” She pulled out her phone “Give me your number; I’ll text you my address.”

Barry looked reluctant “I’m sorry, I can’t give out my number, you must understand. It’s been leaked so many times and I can’t risk it.” When he noticed the look of disappointment on his face he bit his lip “But don't worry, I remember the address, I’ll stop by if I can.”

She nodded excitedly “Dad would be so happy to see you, he really miss y-”

“Look, I’m sorry, I have to go now. I have to get my shopping done before three.” He grabbed the shorts he wanted and chucked it in a basket “I guess I’ll see you around Iris.”

“Yeah I guess” She murmured as Barry left.

After paying Julian looked to him “You going for the party?”

“Hell no, it would probably be boring anyway.” Barry shrugged “I kinda grew up with her family but then when I got adopted by Harry, her dad refused to believe that’s what I wanted and kept coming to our house to fight with Harry. We had to change our numbers and beef up security.”

“That’s hectic mate.” Julian stated as they went through a few more stores and Victoria Secret. Barry was so excited to pick out Omegan lace panties.

Once they were done Barry dropped Julian back at the school dorms and quickly changed into his new shorts and undies with a baggy blue band T-shirt. As expected, his black lace panties was slightly visible throw the rips in his thighs and slightly visible as the shorts rode up his behind showing the curve of his ass. Harry was going to be so so mad at him. He shrugged and drove off to S.T.A.R Labs.

Getting out he noticed a few reporters standing there and sighed. He should have used a longer T-shirt.

He handed the valet his keys and walked inside. Thankfully the reporters were stopped at the door. He went up the elevator to Dr Wells office but he wasn’t there. He pouted and wandered to the physics lab. Scientists were busy at work when he noticed the college interns Caitlin and Cisco. They were always nice to him. He walked over “Watcha doing?”

“Oh Barry hey!” Caitlin smiled and turned around but nearly choked at what Barry was wearing. Dr Wells was going to be so so mad. Cisco turned around and actually choked on his coffee.

“Hey Barry” Cisco stated blushing slightly. “We’re working on a design for an atom splicer, a simpler one.”

Barry’s eyes widened as he looked at the device in fascination and Caitlin left to get more coffee. “You love science hey, I can show you around the particle accelerator lab when Dr Well’s not watching.”

Barry giggled “I already snuck in and saw it a couple times.” He admitted. “Dr Wells wasn’t too happy.”

“Well then maybe you and I can grab coffee sometimes at Jit-”

“I’m sure Barry can have coffee just as good as Jitters back home Cisco, now allow me to talk with my son.”

Cisco nodded and left to busy himself with the equations that another scientist needed help with.

“Barry what are you wearing?” He growled and pulled Barry to his office and asked his secretary to bring up a STAR LABS Hoodie and sweatpants.

“Pink!” Barry yelled at the intercom.

“Barry what are you thinking walking around a building, with majority Alpha’s, dressed like that!” He growled. “Do you know how the Alpha’s talk around here? I had to fire someone yesterday for voicing out what they wanted to do with you.”

Barry looked at his smooth thighs “I think I look pretty, why are you yelling at me? I just wanted to look nice for you.”

Eobard groaned. This horny kid was getting on his nerves. His needy clinginess only increased as he got older. “Look Barry, you shouldn’t dress like this. Men would not have good intentions with you. Maybe wear a pretty pair of pants and a button down with a string bow. That seems pretty and quite fashionable right now.”

“But it’s not hot, how am I to be an attractive mate to a man if I’m dressed all boring!” He huffed.

“I’m sure Oliver will be happy even if your wear rags.” Harrison murmured and looked through some papers on his desk.

“For the last time, I am not marrying Ollie! We’re just friends!” Barry yelled.

Eobard let out a slight growl which frightened Barry. He rarely ever reprimanded Barry or growled at him so it was always frightening when he did “Don't speak and act so unruly! The Queen boy has shown interest and I think it would be silly to waste this opportunity. He is from a good family.”

Barry let out a growl of his own and stomped over to Harrison and kissed him square on his lips. He felt light headed and his knees felt weak. He slowly pulled away “I don't want Ollie, I want you.”

Harrison pushed him away and wiped his lips “Don't do that again kid! I’m warning you.”

Barry huffed and sat back down as the secretary came and handed Barry a baby pink Star labs hoodie and sweatpants. “Mister Barry, some girl came around and dropped this letter for you downstairs.” She handed him a blue envelope.

Barry opened it and groaned.

Harrison raised an eyebrow “What is it son?”

“It is Joe West’s, daughter’s birthday invitation. I met her today at the mall.” He murmured.

“You should go.” Eobard stated as he sat on his leather chair and leaned back.

Barry rolled his eyes “No way. I’m not going there, who knows what kind of cheap food and wine they are going to serve; besides I hate how Joe accuses you of stuff.”

“Barry don't be a brat, I didn’t raise you like that. I’d rather you go before Detective West spouts of nonsense to the press of me confining you at home.”

Barry pouted “If you give me a kiss I’ll go.”

Harry stood up and walked over to him. Barry’s eyes widened and he blushed slightly as Harry leaned forward trapping on the couch “A kiss hmm?” He whispered seductively in Barry’s ear. “How can I deny my pretty little Omega?”

Barry let out a moan and rubbed his thighs together feeling slightly wet. “I’m feeling shy now.” He admitted.

Harrison chuckled darkly in his ear “Close your eyes Barry.”

Barry shut his eyes tight. He finally got Harry to kiss him. Suddenly he felt warm lips press on his forehead and he moaned... wait what? Forehead? His eyes fluttered open “Hey! I asked for a proper kiss!”

“That was a proper kiss Barry, you didn’t specify where.” He chuckled and walked back to his seat “You should go shopping again to buy Miss West a nice gift.”

“Fine.” He mumbled and pulled his sneakers off and lay on the sofa with his feet up. “One day, I will have your pups!”

Harry sighed “Maybe when you’re much older, Barry.”

“I want pups now!” He huffed and rubbed his empty abdomen. “Why won’t you just let me have some, we won’t have to mate.”

“Maybe when you’re much older.” _Flash._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI guys, I don't want you to think this is Joe and Iris bashing. I love them both. This is merely the sad reality when some people get richer it tends to go to their heads and Barry isn't perfect in this story. He is a bit of a snob but I promise it will change.
> 
> I didn't want him to be the typical sweet Barry that he always is.


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's so some idiot was complaining that this story has child rape and that Harrison is grooming Barry to be his mate. Clearly they cant read and understand for shit.
> 
> Harrison/Eobard is not grooming Barry for sex or to be his mate or anything like that. He adopted him to be the heir of star labs. Barry just has a huge crush on him.
> 
> Secondly there is no child rape whatsoever.  
> The legal age of consent in my country is 16 so I made Barry 16. If it's different, higher or lower then you may adjust it to suit your country.
> 
> For those who are claiming I'm making Harrison rape Barry and sexualizing a child, that's bullshit. I can guarantee you most teenagers are having sex at sixteen and if are too much of a prude to accept that then it's not my problem.
> 
> I'm following standard ABO universe themes and if you dont like an Omega going into heat very young for like a short scene of 500 words the why are you even reading this?
> 
> I put fair warnings out.
> 
> This is 100 percent consensual, Barry is of a consensual age in my country and in this story's universe the age is younger. So no. Harrison is not child grooming him for sex. He actually wants to kill him after he becomes the Flash because of the paradox (To become Reverse Flash, he has to create the flash first) Your imagination is spinning out of control.
> 
> Also for the life of me I cant understand how a person can complain about consensual sex which didn't even actually happen as yet in the story.
> 
> Grow the fuck up bitch. This is a story that will have dark themes.
> 
> Calm Thyself.
> 
> You don't like it? You know where the door is.

Eobard frowned as he got dressed in the morning. “Barry, are you up?”

A soft “Yes.” Came from across the house.

He slid on his tie. “Barry can you come help me?”

He heard the rush of eager bare feet patter across the house to his room “Yes! What do you need Daddy?” Barry was shirtless in nothing but grey sweatpants. He clearly just woke up when Eobard had called him.

“I need help with my tie.” He murmured as he tried to straighten it “Also didn’t I tell you not to call me that? If you want, ‘Father’ or ‘Dad’ is fine.”

Barry kneeled on the bed in front of a standing Harrison Wells. “But Daddy is cuter.”

“Daddy makes me uncomfortable Barry.” He murmured as the teen adjusted and slowly knotted his tie.

Barry was grinning ear to ear. This was the first proper Omega thing he got to do for Harrison, just like how an Omegan husband would. He blushed slightly as he tucked the tie through the triangular loop. “Why?”

“You know why Barry.” He sighed and stared at the Omega’s display of clothing “Barry for the last time, an Omega should not be in such an undressed state –”

“But you’re my –”

“Even if I am your adoptive father, it’s still not right.” Barry adjusted his tie excruciatingly slow.

Barry huffed and stood up and flopped on Dr Well’s bed, clearly still tired from waking up. “Whatever. I’m done being patient, I’m going to show you what a good Omega mate I can make.”

Well’s rolled his eyes and grabbed his suit jacket and slid it on and walked back to Barry and ruffled his hair “Why don't you start by making me breakfast?”

Barry nodded and jumped at the opportunity. He loved cooking for the older Alpha.

Once the Omega left, Harrison pulled on his socks and slipped on his shoes before clicking his watch “Gideon, show me the future.” He hadn’t checked for a while. His eyes widened. It couldn’t possibly be that even after six years of raising the future Flash...

**FLASH MISSING, VANISHES IN CRISIS**

**-Iris West-Allen**

_After an extreme street battle with the Reverse-Flash, our city’s very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light. The cause of the fight is currently unknown._

_According to witnesses, the Flash, with help from Starling City’s Green Arrow, The Atom and Hawkgirl, began fighting the Reverse Flash..._

Could it be that Barry’s future is still intact even though he is raising him? He frowned. He was obviously happy that the future is intact however there is always a chance that it could change for the last time when Eddie killed himself. He needed some confirmation that Barry was on his side in the future. What could have triggered and reset the future to its original settings?

 

**_Iris West-Allen. Iris West._ **

The Party! Barry meets Iris at the party again. Could that be it? Could there really be such a thing as destiny that keeps driving these two individuals together. He had to... he had to stop this. He knew how this eventually ended. With him dead. Is it also his constant rejection of Barry’s affection the reason he ends up with Iris and therefore resetting the future?

He growled and clicked the watch off and kicked his chest of draws angrily before straightening himself up and walking to the kitchen. Barry was humming and placed a poached egg on top of the toast and added a side of roasted vegetables before pouring a cup of freshly brewed filtered coffee.

Harrison sat down and took a whiff of his coffee “Hmmm much better than Jitters.”

Barry blushed pink and made his own milky tea and sipped it shyly.

‘ _Pay him a compliment. Keep him interested until you either kill him or gain his loyalty’_ He placed his coffee down “You... uh, you look good today Barry.”

Barry’s eyes widened. That was so random. “R-really?” he smoothed his messy hair bashfully.

“Yes...” ‘ _Anything, say anything, he’d take any compliment.’_ “Yes I hadn’t notice Barry but you’re becoming quiet the Omega. You are growing up wonderfully. I’m sure you can make any man happy.”

Barry’s spluttered and focused his gaze everywhere but at Harrison. What’s an Omega to do when their idol/crush/hero compliment you? He almost felt unworthy of that compliment. To him Dr, Wells was perfect.

  _‘Oh? He acts shy now?’_ Eobard thought.

“I... thanks Dad.” He murmured sincerely “I’m trying. I will work hard until you recognise me as a worthy Omegan mate for **you**.”

“About that party, you don't have to go if you don't want to Barry.” _‘Maybe I should keep him away from the West’s’_ “You were right, I don't want you hanging around such common status people, it could... tarnish your reputation.”

“I don't want to go but when I got a call from my father in prison, we kinda got to talking and he asked me as a favour to him to try and have somewhat friendly relations with the West’s, saying he didn’t raise me to be a spoilt brat. So I kinda promised...” He sliced into his poached egg.

Harrison chuckled “You are a spoilt brat Barry.”

Barry giggled and leaned closer to the Alpha “That’s because someone over here treats me like a prince.”

“Hmm anything for my heir.” Harrison took a spoonful of vegetables in his mouth.

Barry huffed “You mean for the mother of your future heirs!”

Harrison held his rejection back and replied with a soft chuckle. ‘ _Don't need the flash running into Ms West’s arms and betraying my trust in the future.’_

“So, why are you dress so flaming today?” Barry asked casually with a spoon between his lips.

“What do you mean dear? I’m always in a black suit and white shirt. It’s kind of my trademark look.” Eobard smirked and leaned back against his chair.

Barry frowned and eyed him suspiciously “Yeah but you never wear a tie and that’s your new Fendi suit that you ordered last week.”

Harrison raised an eyebrow “So you can dress up all pretty everyday but I can’t decide to look nice for once?”

Barry blushed. “No of course you can but you look hot no matter what you wear.” He pouted and put leaned closer to comb down a lock of hair sticking up on the Alpha’s soft brown hair. “But I don't want you going around looking too sexy and attracting Omega’s and Beta’s to our home. You already do that even when you’re in a black T-shirt and jeans.”

“You jealous Omega?” Harrison asked with a smirk.

Barry huffed and shoved the last morsel on his plate in his mouth speaking uncouthly with a full mouth to hide his red face “No nof af all!” He gulped the food down “As an Alpha you are well within your rights to mate as many Omega’s and Beta’s as you wish provided that you can support all.”

“Yes and I can support as many as I like, so if I wish I will have as many as I want.” He growled lightly and menacingly.

Barry’s lower lip trembled. He was ready to cry when Harrison burst out laughing “Relax Barry, I’m not planning of getting you a new mommy anytime soon, besides dealing with one Omega in this house is enough.” He kissed Barry’s forehead and stood up. “I have to go to work. I’ll see you later okay?”

Barry kissed his cheek “Bye Daddy” He winked naughtily “I might be home late from the party but don't worry I won’t let anyone touch my cute ass, it’s all for you.” He waved as Harry walked out the door.

Harrison cringed. _‘Now he isn’t shy?’_

* * *

Later on Barry was on the phone with Julian.

**“Yeah so Tiffany told Maes that you slept with Oliver and Bruce Wayne and is spreading around some rumor that I was making out with Mr Jonas in the broom closet.”**

Barry gasped “Oh that bitch! She always hated us!”

**“Well,mate,  her boyfriend did kind of dump her to ask you out.”**

“Really?” Barry asked as he tainted his toenails black “That wasn’t my fault. Really some hoes are just plain down crazy.”

**“Yeah I know. But she is stupid, Oliver and Hal totally defended you. I think Hal may have a teensy tiny crush on you.”**

“Hal Jordon? The leader of the martial arts team?” Barry’s eyes widened.

**“Hmmm.”**

“Woah, he is a total cutie, but there is only one man for me.” Barry flopped back on the bed carefully minding his freshly painted toenails.

**“How is it going with Dr Wells?”**

“Good, Oh my god this morning he paid me a random compliment and told me that I will make a good Omegan spouse! Do you think that means something?” He gushed.

**“I doubt it, it’s too sudden to over read it Barry, maybe he was just simply being honest with no hidden agenda”**

“Don't be such a spoilt sport Albie” He whined and suddenly his phone gave a low clink and he pulled it away from his ear and giggled “I got a text from Daddy, he rarely texts me. Do you think I’m in trouble for something.”

**“Depends, did you send him a nude picture again?”**

Barry growled “That was totally on accident.”

**“Yeah I’m sure, mate.”**

Barry huffed and opened the message “Anyway he says:

_Barry dear, enjoy the party tonight,_

_Don't come too late, bundle up warm, wear something decent okay?_

_I don't want Alpha’s trying their luck with you. I won’t tell_

_You not to drink because I know you will anyway but_

_Please be responsible about it okay? Stay safe and your curfew is 3am._

_If you’re not home by then, I will come searching for you,_

_anyway have fun my dear._

_Love. Dad.”_

Barry giggled “That’s so sweet of him. This is the first time he texted me like this. He rarely texts people. It’s so cute he signed off his message with ‘Dad’ even though I have his name saved.”

**“Wow, is he ill or something? He doesn’t usually show you such affection even though he spoils you rotten.”**

“Shut up, you’re twice as spoilt as me, anyway I think he is starting to **like** like me.” Barry giggled. “I’m texting him back.”

_Hey Daddy, I promise to be responsible and safe and don't worry_

_about me, Albie and I will kick anyone who tries to touch me._

_There is only one man for me.’_

_Love, Your future Mate and future Mother of Wells Jnr,_

_Your Barry._

**“Really Barry? You’re such a horny Omega, anyone can see how needy you’re acting. Maybe you should play hard to get? Also why are you signing of your messages like an old person?”**

Barry huffed “He is playing hard to get. If I play hard to get, we will never end up mating. One of us has to take the initiative.”

He could practically feel Julian roll his eyes on the other side “Okay whatever. Anyway I’m going to look for some clothes to wear. Talk later?”

“Yeah, Oh and don't forget, you are coming over to stay at my place after the party. So pack a toothbrush and underwear in your bag to leave in my car. You can use my pj’s and borrow my clothes.”

“Cool, come by at 5 to dress by the dorms.”

“Okay bye.”

“Bye mate.” Julian hung up.

* * *

 

Later on that evening Barry drove over to Julians dorm rooms “Seriously bro you need to ask your dad to get you an apartment because the dorm curfew is so shit.”

Julian nodded as he sifted through his closet “It’s more freedom but at least in the dorms they do my laundry and clean up my room and the cafeteria has a five course dinner. Its good. I don't have to cook.”

“Spoilt brat.” Barry laughed.

Julian giggled “Same to you too.” He went into his closet and came out in a jeans and baggy sweater. “What do you think?”

“Really granpa? You know I told Ollie to stop by for a few minutes. Do you expect him to take your virginity dressed like that?” Barry asked as he stood up. He was in tight black ripped jeans  with fishnet stockings under and a loose black sleeveless shirt with classic timberland boots.

He went into Julians closet and pulled out some clothes and tossed it at him “Put these on. Ollie said he liked Omega’s in blue. And wear some nice underwear sheesh.”

Julian came out in ankle jeans with rips at the knees and a blue halter neck top showing his pierced navel. “I look like a skank.”

“Don't be ridiculous. You British tarts are hella too conservative. Put some glitter foundation on your neck and arms and ooooh use those white creepers you just got last week.” He got up and untied Julians neck length main of golden blonde hair and ruffled it up giving it a wild look.

Time went fast and it was finally 9pm. Barry drove to the house and got out. The street was packed with cars and the house was bumping with music. Did Joe allow such a wild party?

Barry and Julian held hands as the squeezed through the crowd by the entrance. Music was blaring.”Okayyy this is actually a dope party? Let’s go get something to drink.”

They went by the table and Julian went for the punch “Uh uh bro, not the punch, it’s always spiked. its weed and spiked drinks around here.”

Julian giggled “You’ve never been to a commoner party before either, have you, Barry?”

Barry huffed “I’m more into celebrity after parties at  hotel rooftops so I don't trust these kinda... parties. Remember Bruce Waynes party two months ago? That was lit.”

“Okay I will only drink from an unopened can and bottle.” Julian giggled and grabbed a beer and so did Barry. Barry giggle and went into the crowd to dance and Julian sat on the couch enjoying the music.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Barry’s shoulder “Heyy baby” and alpha slurred and out and grabbed his waist. “Let’s dance.”

Barry looked warily at the drunk Alpha “I’m fine on my own.”

“Awww come on.” He grabbed Barry’s arm. Barry let out distressed hormones. He always spoke about how he could kick an Alpha’s butt he froze, his body couldn’t react to this fierce looking Alpha. He didn’t know what to do. Kicking a rich wimpy Alpha was easy, this guy looked so strong, but suddenly Barry heard a loud crunch and the man fell on the ground in a thud.

“Don't mess with my best friend!” It was Iris.

He hugged her tightly “Thanks’ Iris.” He whimpered.

Iris shushed him and led him to his old room “Hey, you’re distressed scent is going to ruin my party” She giggled light-heartedly.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, Josh is a giant prick anyway.” She shrugged.

Barry looked around. He lived with the West’s for about a month before the adoption agency. His room was kept the same. He smiled “My Well’s poster is still up?”

“Believe me, Dad wanted to tear it down but didn’t have the heart to, hoping you’d come back.” She sat down “How is Dr Wells? Is he treating you okay?”

Barry nodded earnestly “Yes, he is such a great man. He treats me wonderfully and he loves me. I’m happy with him. I wish Joe could understand that.”

“My dad, he fears that Dr Wells might have adopted you to mate you.”

Barry blushed and then pouted “Quite the opposite actually, the man won’t even look at me like I’m an adult Omega. He treats me like a five year old even though I’m trying to prove that I’m old enough to be mated.”

Iris frowned “You shouldn’t rush into mating Barry, you don't want a man to lose interest in you by the time you’re twenty five?”

Barry pondered “Huh I never thought about it like that.”

He looked at Iris and blushed slightly. Iris was always beautiful. His first love. He shook his head _‘No Harrison is the only one for me.’_

“I missed you Barr” Iris mumbled and flopped back on his bed.

Barry looked down guilty. It was all his fault. In all these years he never called or visited.

“I missed you too Iris.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silk pouch and handed it to her “Happy seventeenth birthday.”

She opened it and dropped the contents in her palms and gasped. Diamond earrings “Wow Barry thanks.”

“I remembered when you were eight and went to the mall with my parents and you looked through the glass of the Jewellery store and said that you wanted diamond earrings and for your ninth birthday saved up and bought you an imitation fake pair of diamond earrings so here is the real deal.”

Suddenly the door slammed open and it was a young boy, maybe thirteen too young for these kind of parties “Ew Iris I’m going to tell dad you’re doing it with an Omega in Barry’s old room.”

Iris giggled “Wally this is Barry, Barry this is my brother Wally.”

Barry looked confused and Iris laughed “I’ll explain the story to you over coffee sometime. Let’s go down now and get wasted.” She turned to Wally “You stay in your room.”

Barry nodded and followed her down to see Oliver had arrived and a bunch of Omega’s were grinding and dancing around him.

Julian was sitting in a corner glumly looking drunk “Hey Albie you okay?”

Julian hiccupped “Look at those cheap sluts just touching my Alpha!”

Barry smelled his breath and grimaced “Okay how much did you drink?”

“Is it too much for him to look in my direction? Am I not a good enough fertile Omega?” He whimpered.

“Don't be ridiculous. You are perfect. Ollie is just a jerk.” Barry mumbled and helped Julian up. The blonde Omega hunched over and threw up all over the floor.

“Oh okay baby just let it all out its fine” Barry patted his back and encouraged him. Damn he should have come down sooner.

Iris gagged slightly at the sight but shook her head “The poor guy, I’ll get a mop.”

Oliver ran over “Is he okay?”

Barry glared “Yeah no thanks to you, how could you leave him alone?”

“I was looking for you, whilst getting Albie a drink and these Omega’s came up to me and wouldn’t let me go. As soon as I came I was with him. I didn’t let him drink much.” Oliver defended.

Barry looked at the cup next to them where Julian was sitting “Shit he had the punch, someone must have offered it to him.”

“Should I drive him to the dorms?” Oliver asked.

“Nah its pass the campus curfew you won’t be allowed in. I had a few sips of beer so I’m okay to drive. He is coming home with me.” Barry mumbled “Here is my keys, get him into my car. I will go say goodbye to Iris.”

Oliver nodded and took Julian away and Iris came over with a mop “Heyy Iris I’m leaving.”

“Leaving? So soon?” she asked.

“Yeah Albie had the punch. That idiot. Anyway Dr Wells requested I not come too late so I’ll see you around yeah?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, I guess... Is there any way we can stay in contact?”

Barry bit his lip reluctantly “Yeah, you can have my number I guess. Just don't let anyone have it.”

He typed his number on her phone and bid her farewell before going outside to his car to see Julian and Oliver heatedly making out “Ew please not in my car. I’m ashamed of you Ollie. Taking advantage of a drunk Omega.”

Oliver pulled away from the desperate Omega “I’ve been fighting him off like a gentleman for the last ten minutes okay. Help him off me.”

Barry pulled the whining Omega off Oliver as the Alpha got out the car. Oliver blushed slightly and kissed Barry’s cheek gently “Let me know when you get home so I know you’re safe okay?”

Julian felt his heart break at that scene.

Barry nodded and jumped into his car. “Yeah of course bro! See ya tomorrow okay?” He sped off.

Oliver felt cold. Brozoned. Again.

* * *

 

Barry laughed and helped Julian out “Can you walk a little?”

Julian nodded drunkly as they quietly stumbled into the house. It was only twelve a clock. He snickered. Harrison would be so happy to see him  come home early. He could hear loud yelps. He frowned and took Julian to the guest room and tucked him in bed before softly walking to Dr Wells room. It was a woman moaning. He felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He knew what was going on but his mind couldn’t believe it. He pushed open the door “Daddy?”

It was Doctor Tannhauser, Caitlin’s mom.

**HEARTBREAK. ABSOLUTE, TOTAL HEARTBREAK.**

The naked woman pulled off Dr Wells and grabbed the sheets to cover her. Harrison grabbed the pillow and covered his nether region “Barry why are you home so early?”

_‘Dammit I was using Carla to gain her biology facilities for extended metahuman research. I didn’t expect him to be home so soon.’_ Eobard thought.

Tear’s rushed down Barry’s cheeks before he dashed from the bedroom back to his own room. He couldn’t believe it. He tried so hard and this woman just comes around and steals the man he loves. He locked his bedroom door and shoved his face in his pillows crying.

He couldn’t live with this.

* * *

 

The next morning Barry went to the kitchen super early. He wanted to cook Harrison's breakfast and run back to his room before the Alpha woke up but that woman was there frying up eggs. “Oh Barry dear, pull up a chair. Breakfast is almost done.”

Harrison walked in with a T-shirt in jeans. Barry frowned. Harry never ever woke up so early.

Barry glared at them both “So what? You stayed over?”

Harrison sighed. “Barry it’s not what you think we are not-”

“Barry, your father and I have begun a courtship. I think it’s good that you finally know. I know you are probably feeling protective but I can assure you, we are quite happy.” She smiled.

Barry growled “Shut up! Don't you dare get comfortable! How dare you cook in my kitchen? I am the Omega of this house not you! I cook for Dr Wells! Me! I take care of Alpha’s house hold. Don't presume to come into our home and make yourself comfortable.”

“Barry that’s no way to talk to your elder’s” Eobard frowned.

“I don't care!” He grabbed some yogurt and muesli and two bowls and spoons and took it to the guest room to see Albie up.

“I uh... heard screaming.” Julian mumbled.

Suddenly Barry burst into tears “He has a lover.”

Julian hugged him and rubbed his hair “Shhh don't cry.”

Barry clutched his chest with his hand “It hurts Albie. It hurts so much. To see the man I love, love someone else.”

Julian smiled sadly. “I know Barry, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know you were not expecting this but I just cant make things all perfect and romantic so soon so Barry will have to face some heartbreak. Remember Eobard wants to kill him or recruit him to the evil side so he isn't just going to fall for Barry easily.
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story.
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT what you want to see i the next Chapter!


	5. My Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.

“Who is she?” Barry growled as she glared at the other Omega sweeping up the place.

  
Dr Tannhauser smiled “That’s your new maid. This house was shoddily kept.”

  
“Shoddily? I clean this house from top to bottom and makes sure Dr Wells has the best home to live in!” Barry huffy and grabbed the pillow the maid was going to attempt to fluff.

  
“I just thought you needed some help around here Barry, it’s hard for a young Omega to keep up the household chores.” She smiled “Anna is just here to help around.”

  
“First you come into my home, you sleep with my Alpha, make use of my kitchen and invite another Omega over to rearrange my Den!” Barry growled “You are not the one that makes the decisions in this house!”

The doctor smiled “Oh I see, you’re jealous?”

“Of what? An old woman like you?” He laughed “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
“You’re jealous that I’m dating your father, is it that you just want all his attention or is it that you want to mate your Alpha?” She asked as she moved closer causing Barry to trip over a foot rest landing on the floor with his leg scraped again the edge of a wooden table.

  
“Ahhhh Daddy!” He cried loudly as he clutched his leg.

  
Eobard heard the cry of his Omega son from his study and he rushed to the lounge to see the Omega on the floor clutching his leg in pain.

  
“What happened?” The older Alpha asked as he knelt down.

  
Carla gasped slightly shocked “It w-was an accident, he fell over the foot rest.”

  
“Daddy! She pushed me!” Barry sobbed as he rubbed his aching leg. Harrison pushed up the boys pajama pants to inspect the Omega’s leg. He ran his fingers over his leg causing the Omega to shrill in pain.

  
“I didn’t push him! He is lying.”

  
“Does it hurt Barry?” He asked.

  
Barry nodded and wiped his nose and tears “It hurts so bad.”

  
Carla growled “You believe that?” The Alpha ignored her.

  
“I’ll get the car; we can go to the hospital to have it x-rayed.” Harrison stood up to grab his keys but Barry leaned up on his elbows.

  
“No Daddy, I’m okay now. It hurts but I don’t think anything broke.” The Omega whimpered and rubbed his leg “I’m so sorry for disturbing you.”

  
“Its fine love, at least you didn’t get too hurt.” Eobard frowned. He knew Barry was probably lying. He is much pettier than the Barry from the previous timeline. ‘Why did that Bitch hurt Barry’s legs? His legs are the most important part for him to become the Flash and in turn for me to become the reverse Flash.’

  
“Here let me help you up kid.” He knelt down and picked the boy up and placed him on the couch but Barry refused to let go of him.

  
“Daddy can you kiss it better, like you use to when I was younger.” He pouted.

  
“You’re a grown man now Barry.” Eobard frowned again ‘Now I have to deal with Barry acting like a Bitch in heat too.’

  
“Daddy please!” He started wailing as tears fell down his cheek.

  
The Reverse Flash sighed and laid a kiss on the bruised shin. “Don’t walk around and put too much pressure on this leg okay?”

  
Barry nodded as he watched his adoptive father stand up and glare at Carla before going back to his study.

The Omega smirked and stood up swiftly and walked to the kitchen perfectly fine.

  
“You lied.” Carla growled.

  
Barry opened the fridge and took out some milk as the Omega maid frowned and cleaned the counter next to them. It all happened so fast she didn’t know what happened but she knew the two Omega’s didn’t seem to get along. She minded her own business though.

  
Barry shrugged and poured his milk as he glared at the other Omega cleaning his kitchen “Please stop that, you’re fired.”

  
“With all due respect Mr Wells, Dr Wells hired me, only Dr Wells can fire me.” She bowed slightly.

  
Barry groaned “Fine just go rake some leaves outside or something! Your scent annoys me.”

  
She nodded and left.

Carla growled at being ignored “Why did you lie?”

  
Barry gulped down his milk and wiped his mouth on his sleeve “Listen Bitch this is my house and Dr Wells is my Alpha. You come into my home and mess around with my things and I will mess with you. “

  
“I will go tell your Father right now.” Carla smirked.

  
Barry rolled his eyes “Oh no you won’t,” He pulled out his phone “I stopped by your labs with your ID to see how it’s run, you know if you’re going to be part of the family, I’m going to take a look at my future inheritance and all and Oh would you look at this!”

  
He placed the phone on the counter “A video of human DNA manipulation and human cloning, Illegal in Central City by the way. Imagine if this got out? I can see your whole company shutting down in one day.”

  
She frowned “You’re a bitch.”

  
“Yes I am. I’m a petty Bitch. Stay out of my way.” He grabbed his phone and milk and headed back to the couch and switched the TV on.

* * *

 

“Hey Dad.” Barry walked in the study limping.

  
“Hey Barr, how’s your leg?” He stood up and pulled the Omega into his arms “Don’t be so clumsy next time, your legs are important.”

  
“Clumsy? She pushed me!”

  
“Barry, you and I both know that’s not true.” He kissed the Omega’s forehead “I know you don’t like her but Barry I’m a grown man and I’m allowed to date. It’s not serious at all kid. We aren’t going to get married or mate or anything like that. It’s just something that I’m trying out.”

  
“It’s not serious? She isn’t going to move in and mess up our home?” Barry asked as he sniffled.

  
“No Barry, you know you’re my only Omega Prince and this is your den.”

  
Barry blushed cutely and nuzzled the Alpha’s chest “And what about that stupid Omega maid?”

  
“I want you to focus on school and not cleaning Barry. You work so hard, I want you to focus on your future and have time to relax. If her scent bothers you, you can ask her nicely to wear beta body wash, it’s her choice Barry you can’t force her.” Dr Wells pulled away.

  
Barry pouted “It’s not really her scent that bothers me.”

  
“Then?”

  
“What if she tries to tempt you?” He huffed jealously.

  
Eobard chuckled “I’m not an animal Barry, I don’t jump every Omega I see. If all it took was an Omega in a mini dress in heat, you’d be having my fifth child by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys please leave comments. It fuels my desire to write more. Thanks.


End file.
